


盲区

by xiangzigou



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 三岔口, 停车, 单身男女, 旺角黑夜, 枪王之王, 知法犯法, 诡丝, 赤道 | Helios (2015), 麻将
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 多线平行鬼故事，大的世界观是诡丝





	1. 黑伞

陈莫站在长方形客厅的角上，缩在那个尖尖里，往客厅中间看。

外面的天压下来，越来越低，色泽越来越沉。外面暗，屋里也暗。没人开灯，那个三层的大吊灯孤零零地挂在上边。

灯下边躺着大宝，一动不动，睁着眼，太阳穴上有个眼儿，还冒着气。事情太突然了，谁都没想到。

陈莫手里握着枪，枪不是他的，他也没想要，扭打的时候那把枪像泥鳅一样钻进了他的手，他便紧紧握住了它。

大宝不知道陈莫怎么找到这的。这是他新买的别墅，脱离了书签样罗叠的普公寓楼，洋洋得意地站在视野开阔的山腰。房子还没装修好，屋里只摆了沙发茶几，这还是昨天临时准备的，为了今天的客人。正当他站在灯底下欣赏自己闪闪发光的新起点，意料之外的人突然横插进来。

在对讲机的屏幕里看过去，陈莫阴沉沉的，他左手提着一个蛋糕盒子，盒子被他举到镜头前面，占据了一半屏幕。

大宝气得拍自己脑袋，刚刚回来得急，忘记锁院门，居然让这人钻了空子，一路到了家门口。

“怎么是你？”

“两个月前打了你，我来说对不起。”陈莫说。

“说完就滚吧。”大宝挥手，虽然他知道门外的人看不到。

“我道歉了，你也要道歉。”

大宝笑了一声，掏掏耳朵。“我好像没听明白。”

“我的女儿，妮妮，因为你恐吓她，她不敢去上学了。”

“那他妈是多久以前的事了？”

“一个月以前。”

“一个月了你才来和我说这个？”

“你威胁她不也是在我揍了你的一个月以后？”

这都什么东西啊，大宝脑袋疼。明明一开始是陈莫死活说大宝的车拦了自己的车让自己回不了家，他晓之以情动之以理，这小混蛋不听，还动手打人，于是大宝就很温柔地回敬了一下，才挨了一下那家伙就倒了，脆得跟薯片似的让人说什么好？他只好把人丢到郊外。结果这坏蛋又杀回来，联合另一个小混混——大宝不知道那是谁，长得很像杜汶泽——把大宝一顿好打，还扔进了汽车后备箱。

他在后备箱里窝了两天，差点就挂了。他吃了这么大苦，去顺路慰问那个王八蛋的家人怎么了？

现在这个人来让他道歉？！

大宝关了对讲机，陈莫不走，固执地按门铃。大宝在空荡荡的屋里晃了两圈，门铃声一直追着他，他忍无可忍，趁着前段时间在风里雨里锻炼出的勇猛尚有余温，从背后拔出枪，打开门冲着愣在原地的陈莫就是一脚。陈莫手里的蛋糕重复了之前蛋糕的命运，在地上垮成一坨。

“恐吓？如果不是看她太小我早绑了卖……”大宝及时住嘴，因为他发觉陈莫脸色变得更阴沉了。

陈莫把蛋糕一丢，上前一步抓住大宝的上衣，一拳挥过去。  
  
  


陈莫掏出手机，屏幕上闪着“高爸爸”。这是妮妮改的备注，他原本给那个人的备注是“大学生”，那是他们刚认识的时候他记在手机号码簿里的，因为那人戴着眼镜，像长不大的学生。就算后来住到了一起，他也没打算改。这仨字挂了一年有余，最后被新来的家庭成员改了。小姑娘还顺手帮高爸爸改了陈莫手机号的备注。

矮爸爸。

这好像有点伤人，五公分而已，不仔细看根本看不出来。

陈莫按下接听。

“就要下雨了，我记得你出门时没有带伞，”高爸爸贴着他耳朵说，“要不要我去接你？”

高爸爸是湖南人，讲国语却一股ABC的味道，和他那个酷似昵称的名字“来福”很是不衬，同样不搭的是他镶了钻石的长相和玻璃厂工人的气质。陈莫把这个孤苦的异乡人领回了家，他捡人回家的不良习惯自此初露端倪。

“正好我要去买水果。那家的婆婆总是多给我两只橙，她还记得妮妮喜欢吃这个……”

来福起初不爱讲话，也很少笑，最喜欢的事是给妮妮剥荔枝。他们三个，彼此认识都不久，常常在一个房间里分散成三角形的三个端点。来福坐在小凳子上，把荔枝轻轻夹在两手间，手指在两端一捏，荔枝就开了个口，露出剔透的果肉。小姑娘黏在卡通片上的眼睛就会转过来黏上来福，等着来福用小碟子盛了果肉送过来。

陈莫想回去了。

来福应该是在马路边上，那边的声音扯成一个线团，车辆、行人、商店，把来福的声音稀释到最小，陈莫在另一种排除干扰的安静里想着畏罪潜逃这档子事，电话那头的来福已经不知在什么时候走到了清静的一处，在音量调低的背景音里问他：“蛋糕怎么样了？妮妮和她的朋友一直在等吹蜡烛。”

陈莫被突然清晰的声音吓了一跳，他换了个手握手机，小声说：“我不小心将蛋糕摔到地上，正要去买新的。”

“嗯。”

陈莫松口气，正要说那就这样，来福突然说：“你那里好安静。”

“我在店里啊，当然，肯定安静，这有什么好问的。”

陈莫心里有鬼，语气自然不善。来福没说话，陈莫猜他大概是一脸无辜，像等待摸头的犬科动物。

陈莫将那个画面想象了三秒，说：“对不起。”

他一个人在这边演完了全套内心戏，来福那边还停留在日常的荔枝味情景里，不知道陈莫生什么气又道什么歉。

“我很快就到了，我们可以一起走回去，”来福说，“我带的是那把伞。”

来福指的是商场摸彩得来的黑色雨伞，那把伞很大，两个人稍微叠一下肩，就可以被它整个吞进去。七月的台北常常有阵雨，有段时间小女孩为了秀她的新雨靴，一看下雨就要出去玩，陈莫只好带上伞和来福，把穿着金黄雨衣天蓝雨靴的妮妮牵出去溜。小女孩迈着大步子踩水，陈莫牵着她的手防止她跌倒，来福一声不吭地牵着陈莫的，那把伞像片圆荷叶，包住穿得颜色阴沉的两个大人。

“我杀了人。”陈莫说。

终于下雨了。

陈莫扭头看窗外，雨来得又猛又急，尸体化进废墟里，陈莫也化进废墟里。

另一端的雨声响了一阵，来福说：“下雨了，我去接你。”

来福站在山脚下的7-11门口，雨下得很大，门里聚了很多躲雨的人。五分钟前他问陈莫在哪，陈莫让他在这等，他立刻搭了计程车过来。

来福打着伞，在雨里面眺望，像紧挨着手中握的黑色问号的一个感叹号。他接了陈莫电话后还算平静，他家乡有人做类似生意，说杀一个人比杀一头羊容易，羊的眼睛湿润，一开始难以下手。他从小帮家里杀羊，积累了一定经验，刚拿到枪时手仍是抖的。他不在意陈莫杀了谁，他只知道陈莫很慌。

素儿也对他说过自己很慌，那时他还不知道怎么处理这种情况，两只手像树枝一样直挺挺地伸过去，僵硬地圈住她。

她很高兴，头枕到来福肩上，说可以啦，可以啦。

陈莫走到来福伞底下的时候，来福调用之前的经验，伸出一只胳膊去圈他。但是陈莫并不像素儿一样高兴，他往边上挪了一步，说万一我衣服上沾了血，再沾到你身上，那警察也会怀疑你。

来福只好收回手，两个人并排往7-11走，这次陈莫不愿和他叠着肩，伞不够大了，来福把伞向陈莫那边倾斜，陈莫又不高兴，把伞推回去，说自己已经淋湿了，就不要再淋湿他了。来福说哦，却还是把伞往陈莫那边斜。

陈莫小声说自己把枪带了出来，但不知道怎么办。来福要看，陈莫不让，说要是沾上你的指纹，警察也会抓你的。

来福说：“警察本来就在抓我。”

陈莫教育他：“本来警察找不到你，万一通过这个查到你，那不就惨了，谁来照顾妮妮？”

来福看陈莫一副交代后事的样子，忍不住说：“他们也抓不到你。”

“早晚会抓到的，”陈莫垂下眼，“这地方有摄像头，一查就能查到。”

“那我们就去我家。之前我杀了人，从香港逃过来，现在我们再逃到别的地方去。”

陈莫停下脚步，看来福。“你杀过人？”

来福这才想起，他没对陈莫说过自己逃亡的原因。

他们能相遇，可能是关键字匹配的结果。

来福帮陈莫打着伞，好让他悄悄把衣服里的作案工具转移到7-11门口的垃圾桶里。

这个画面似曾相识，当年来福也是把枪丢进了7-11门口的垃圾桶。虽然只过去了一年半，却好像是很久以前的事了。

陈莫把枪掏出来的时候没拿住，枪摔到地上，来福赶快蹲下来，用伞挡住。陈莫拾了枪，却不站起来，他蹲在那，有些懵。

“我不想杀他，是枪走火。”

一个月前他知道大宝来找过妮妮后暴跳如雷，陈莫字典里的暴跳如雷解释为阴着脸去拍大宝的店门。拍了半天没人应，邻居倒被拍出来了，说这家早就不做了，不知道去了哪。陈莫找不到人，在马路边上面如死灰地坐了几个小时后，认命地回家安慰妮妮。

本来事情就这么过去了。

他今天出来为小姑娘买蛋糕，一转头，看到大宝从对面的店铺里出来。大宝换了西装，还换了车。一开始陈莫还在奇怪这个人什么时候换了风格，很快疑问就被重新翻上来的愤怒淹没。他提上蛋糕，雄赳赳地冲了过去。大宝没看到他，上了自己的捷豹跑车，在他眼前开走了，像鞭子的一声响。

陈莫立马拦了计程车，让司机跟上前面红色跑车。司机以为自己卷入了重大事件，兴致高昂，一踩油门，紧紧咬住大宝的捷豹。

活像大草原上的追逐战。

陈莫其实没有想好追上了大宝要做什么，就像上次找大宝，他只会一遍遍地说你挡住了我的车。他想要对方做什么呢，他自己也不知道。

他只是很生气而已。

来福挪到陈莫跟前，又伸出自己拥抱的树杈，这回陈莫没躲，他低下头，脑袋戳上来福胸口，说：“警察应该能查清楚吧，是走火。”

来福比陈莫更不了解警方的情况，他自己都是靠直觉行动。他想了想，问：“你走的时候，尸体怎么样了？你关门了吗？”

“我没关门，”说出来，陈莫自己都觉得傻，“我想早晚也会查到我，还不如不关门，这样尸体可以早一点被发现，不至于腐烂。我都把他杀了，再把尸体放坏，真的不太好。”

“我们最好回去关门，他们晚一刻发现尸体，就晚一刻抓我们。”

陈莫看着来福，来福赌过一次，结果还不坏，这次他又要再赌一次。一次偶然的胜利很容易被放大成百分百的成功，知道这换算并不通用，但侥幸的成功诱惑太大了，令人难以抗拒。

“我自己去吧，那有摄像头。你在7-11等我，”陈莫起身，把枪扔进垃圾桶，接过来福手上的伞，“晚上我们就走。”

来福坐在玻璃窗前等陈莫，外面的雨盯久了，水变成了河，从上面蜿蜒到下面。他想起每个晚上给妮妮讲自己看过的江水和货船，妮妮没见过，让他画出来，他画了两笔，小姑娘指着船舷说这就是鲸鱼的下巴嘛。来福没见过鲸鱼，只好就货船联想，想那应该是个很大的动物吧。

这回可以坐船了，带着陈莫和小姑娘，坐鲸鱼的下巴回家去。

他很想回家。

他正想着，自动门向一边滑动，进来一个穿牛仔外套的男生。坐在来福旁边的两个人朝他挥手，说：“这么慢啊，香港。”

被称作香港的男生并没立刻回应，而是站在门边谨慎地扫了一遍便利店的各个角落，收回目光时他肩膀塌下来，人也轻松很多。

“Mike还没来？”香港收起伞，挨着来福坐下来，头凑向他的朋友们。

“他昨晚一直玩到早上九点，现在还在睡。刚接了我电话，说没两句就挂了。操，明明是他定的今天哎。昨天也是他放我们鸽子，妈的，下次才不和这种公子哥做买卖。”

“他既然不来，我们还在这做什么？”

“躲雨啊，雨这么大。又没其他事做。”

来福感觉到贴着自己胳膊传来不安的扭动，他侧过头，只能看到那个男生的后脑。

“我们还是走吧。”香港说，食指指尖贴着桌面小幅度地刮。

“怕什么，都说了昨天是你看错了，没必要想那么多。”

来福耳边旋起一小股风，是香港站了起来。男生搁在桌上的手攥成拳，绿色的青筋像叶脉一样凸起。

“那我先走了。”

他的朋友过来拦他。“你到底怎么回事？那好，一起走，一起走可以了？牙膏去叫计程车。”

那几个年轻人勾肩搭背，黏成一团往外走。来福低头，发现自己手边多了一把灰色的伞，是那个男生忘下的。

来福拿起伞跑到门口，喊那个叫香港的小孩。香港听到，和朋友说了两句，独自朝来福跑来。

另外两个年轻人站在马路边，一只手打伞，一只手揣在兜里，嘻嘻哈哈地讲话。突然，来福看到他们的身体猛地倾斜，脚后跟离开地面，保持着聊天的姿势，向驶来的货车栽了过去。

像两块被推倒的骨牌。

他们连喊声都来得及发出就被卷到了车轮下，手上的雨伞也一起遭殃，成了黏在轮胎上的口香糖。

看到来福脸色异样，香港要转头，被来福一把拽住。在他们家乡，这种事是不能让小孩子看的，来福不确定香港算不算小孩，但他想，没人想看自己的朋友出这种事。他一边拖着香港，一边摸手机叫救护车。一只手不好使力，香港很轻松就挣开了他。男生在看到停在路中间的货车时脸变得惨白，他向马路的方向跑了两步，又突然停下，不可遏止地发抖。路两边的店里陆续走出撑伞的顾客和店员，他们帮着报警，议论着这起意外事故。香港和他们的方向相逆，一步步后退，直到撞到来福身上。

香港抓住来福的胳膊，几乎要勒出来福骨头的形状。

“他们来了。”香港说。

来福没明白，他们身边的人都在向同一个方向看，留给他们的是各式背影，他没有看到香港口中的“他们”。

香港爆发出一阵哭声，拿自己袖子用力揉眼泪，到后来就干脆挡住脸，只露出两只哭得发红的耳朵。

又到了来福最不擅长的环节。为什么世界上有那么多水？从天上下下来还不够，从地下涌出来还不够，还要从人身上流出来。来福僵硬地伸出手去揉香港脑袋，他以前也这样安慰养的羊羔。

“我们是不是见过？”

一个穿雨衣的青年从人群里走出来，他背着吉他箱，戴了半指手套，刘海儿淋了雨贴在眉骨上。他看着香港，这么问。语气使这句话更像陈述句。

“你和你的几个朋友，说我身边跟了一个人，要帮我驱鬼。记得吗？”青年提醒。

香港抬起头，他刚刚哭得打嗝，现在完全开不了口。

“不记得也没关系，我只想问，你们是怎么看到他的？”青年看看路中央，“虽然这个时机问这些有些伤人，但我想马上知道。”

香港松开来福的胳膊，自己慢慢调整呼吸，好把气喘匀。青年也不着急，他整理着自己手套的边缘，像看风景一样观赏这起车祸，

“我可不可以先给我哥打个电话，”香港用袖子把脸擦干净，他刚刚揉得太用力，整张脸终于有了血色，“一会儿我再告诉你。”

“可以，”青年竖起两根手指，朝来福行了个礼，“我和这个弟弟有些事情要聊，借一步说话。”

来福不相信这个人，转头征求香港的意见，香港看都不看他，只顾低头调手机号码，原本抓着来福的手现在又转去抓青年，好像这根胳膊和那根胳膊没什么差别，都是海上浮木。

来福坐回到窗户边，外面的雨停了。七月的雨就是这样，来得急，去得也急。

救护车和警车到了，他看着热闹的马路发呆，思考起江上的货船。有机会，他想和陈莫、妮妮一起去看鲸鱼。

他的陈莫终于在这热闹趋近尾声的时候出现了。陈莫在他身边坐下，握住他的手。伸过来的手冰凉，微微出汗。

“我去的时候，门是关着的。”陈莫说，他面色平静，声音却发颤。

来福心里一沉，知道这不太妙。但还是反握住陈莫的手，安慰他，也许是你自己关的，你忘记了，我们今晚就走，没问题的。

没问题。

tbc


	2. 红椒（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这部分是方启宏X香港

香港做了他自认为最勇敢的事，他还有三个月就满二十岁了，他可以很骄傲地说，这是他这辈子，这二十年里，做的最勇敢的事。

他把枪口顶到自己太阳穴上，那里有个小小的凹陷，正适合放枪。红鱼会打枪，他见过。

他跟方启宏商量好了，他说：“你一定要帮我，红鱼说了，不会真死的，都是假的。你一定要帮我，我还会活过来。”

香港见那俩人走了，从窗帘后探出脑袋，朝方启宏喊：“你看，我说了我不会死。”

方启宏抱着香港的尸体，子弹轰穿了尸体的脑袋，香港看到自己的头垂在方启宏的手臂上。香港喜气洋洋地绕到前面，在方启宏面前蹲下来，用手托方启宏垂着的脸。

“方先生？我在这呢。”

方启宏不看香港，只看那具尸体。

香港有些茫然，他低下头端详死尸。差点被人从五楼丢下去的恐惧还停留在那张染血的脸上，双眼圆睁，看着吓人，他自己都不愿多看。

“我在这呢，你看看我。”

香港不死心，趴到地上，硬是挤到方启宏鼻子下边去。

“你看看我啊。”

尸体的血滚到地上，是红色的辣椒。

红鱼掏出一个小瓶子，上面没贴标签，只有用马克笔写的编号，盖子下有个小喷嘴。

“知道这是什么吗？”红鱼举着瓶子在他们眼前晃了一圈。

“驱蚊水？”

“发财的东西，”红鱼咧开一个笑，“喷了这个，能看到鬼。”

“是前几天阿兜仔说的那个？”

“就是那个。”

牙膏一把将瓶子抢过来，拿在手里看。“我操，我听他们说现在能看到鬼了还以为是瞎扯，还真他妈有这回事啊？你哪搞来的？”

“捡的啊，上次我们砸了一辆丰田的车窗还记不记得，这个就丢在他驾驶座上，当时天黑，你们溜得快，我就顺手捡回来了。回家随便喷一喷，没想到掉进眼睛。操，猜我看到什么？”

纶纶直起身子。“什么？”

“好多鬼！”红鱼的笑容缓缓扩大至半张脸，三个人都是一僵，不敢说话。

“窗外，门口，沙发，全部都是！我大喊一声有鬼啊，拼命往外跑，没想到外面也是，每个地方都有！他们见我盯着他们看，也盯着我看，嘴巴一开一合，没有声音。”

“他们都没害你？”香港问。

“要害我我还能在这里？”红鱼得意扬扬，“他们就和动物差不多嘛，你看我们周围都是猫你会害怕吗？现在只是有传言说鬼真的生活在我们四周，但没人看到，这个，可以让我们赚大钱。”

“我们可以告诉报社和电视台……”纶纶说。

牙膏一巴掌拍上纶纶后脑。“告诉了他们我们还怎么做长期生意？那辆车是一个条子的，这药水肯定也是那个条子的。这说明什么？为什么大家都不知道有这东西？上面还有编号，我怀疑这个根本就是被默许的，只有他们才能用。我们要是捅出去就死了啦。”

“那要怎么赚钱？” 

“怎么这么笨，还是老样子啊。他们怕鬼，我们就给他们看鬼，”红鱼的脚放到桌面上，朝喝可乐的香港敲鞋跟，“香港，你会来吧？”

香港没什么想法，Jay给他放假的时候，他常常觉得无聊。

“好啊。”

香港多少有些迷信，牙膏告诉他，接吻人会衰，阴天认识的人不能深交。香港见到方启宏的那天，碰巧是阴天。七月的台北阴天的时候不多，一阴，肯定有雨。

方启宏站在楼下向上看，二楼的香港站在窗户外的空调室外机上，没法凭空消失，只好朝方启宏死命摆手，让他不要站在下面看。室内的袁先生立在窗户边，正听扮成小活佛的牙膏哈拉风水，眼睛顺理成章地捕捉到了楼下的方启宏，他打开窗户，正要和新邻居打招呼，又顺理成章地捕捉到了站在自家窗外的香港。

俩人你看我，我看你。

袁先生慢慢张开嘴，红鱼、牙膏、香港屏住了呼吸，楼下的方启宏睁大了眼。

“你……”袁先生看完香港，又要转过来看牙膏。

生死一线，牙膏福至心灵，高喊一声：“小偷！”，这一句话迅速把要袁先生即将转过来的头掰了回去，也迅速地把香港开除出了红鱼的队伍。

“抓小偷！”

袁先生恍然大悟，伸出手要抓香港的腿，香港急忙抬腿，抬了左腿抬右腿，踩得空调外机扑簌簌落灰。可怜袁先生挺着肚子，伸出一半身子，奋力抓了半天，就是抓不着。

“袁先生你别动，我报警！“牙膏怕香港摔下来，赶快拉住袁先生，旁边的红鱼配合地拿出手机拨纶纶电话。

香港以为红鱼真的要报警，张口要骂，又想到牙膏他们比自己聪明得多，可能有别的打算，便把险些溜出来的话咽回去，像个风信鸡一样尽量稳当地扎在室外机上。

楼下的人说话了，是外地口音。

“不是让你在家吗？”

香港小心地扒着窗框，低头往下看。方启宏看着他，提起手上的青口。

“买了你要的。”

楼上的一群人再一次懵了。

方启宏看向袁先生，说：“他是我弟弟。”

袁先生给方启宏拿了听啤酒，他刚刚从牙膏那请了驱鬼符，解决一件心病，心里比较愉快。“小孩不听话也不能关家里啊，下次他要是再这么出门，被误会成小偷还好，万一摔下来可就没办法了。不过，方先生，你什么时候有的弟弟？”

“很远的亲戚，知道我要来台北住两个月，瞒着家里跑来找我。”

“原来还有前科？”

袁先生笑起来，方启宏也陪着笑，他笑的时候头略低下去，嘴角勾起一个弧，耳朵尖看起来暖烘烘的。香港坐一边喝苏打水，眼睛隔着薄薄的杯子壁打量他。牙膏和红鱼早早走了，给香港发短讯说晚上老地方见。香港脱离了危险，无所事事地玩自己眼镜，对于袁先生的询问偶尔哼哈一下，看着不耐烦，更是把青春期叛逆小太保的设定坐实了几分。

道别的时候，香港站在门口，目送眼前的门关上，如果他现在离开，被袁先生从窗口看到就麻烦了，不离开又没地方去。正犹豫，抬眼看到方启宏在几级台阶上等他。香港心里一动，跟着方启宏去了五楼的家。

方启宏把手里提的青口塞给香港，自己拿出钥匙开门，香港站在一边观察方先生的侧脸。

外面下起了雨，方先生顺着雨水的声音向外张望，他在雨声里停了几秒，转过来问香港：“没带伞吧？”

“没有。”

“你和报警的那两个人，是一起的？”

香港要否认，方启宏先一步说：“我在咖啡厅看到你们三个在一起，还有一个，今天好像不在。”

“那个是纶纶。”香港卖起朋友也是毫不犹豫。

“哦，纶纶，”方启宏拿走香港手里的青口，“那你叫什么？”

如果是以前，或者换个场景，香港可能会很随意地告诉他自己的名字。但不是现在。

香港心里蔓生出许多慌张，雨水的湿气远远地攻击到了他。他把插到牛仔裤口袋里的手拿出来，不再晃来晃去，正正经经地站着。

“我叫香港。”他说。

方启宏看向他，笑道：“别人都这么叫你？这名字令人不开心。”

“没有啊，他们都喜欢。”

方启宏摇头。“我不喜欢。”

“那你喜欢叫我什么？”香港发挥失常，将这句说过无数遍的话说得特别笨重。

“以后也不会再见了，喜不喜欢没关系，”方启宏给他找出唯一一双拖鞋，自己穿着袜子去了厨房，“冒着骨折风险骗一点钱值不值得，要让你朋友多考虑。”

香港拿一根手指堵住右耳，朝红鱼喊：“我要回去了。”

他们约好今晚在酒吧完善计划，没想到遇到乐队表演，吵得无处可躲。纶纶对他们的计划没太多兴趣，挤到前面去看表演，红鱼拦不住他，见香港也要溜，脸上不太高兴。

“我们不是真的要报警。”

香港听不清，指指洗手间，两人拨开人群走过去，门口已经等了几个人，他们只好在外面聊。

红鱼说：“我说我们不是真的要报警，我那通电话是打给纶纶的。你了解我，我不会抛弃朋友。”

“我知道，”香港捏着杯子，“你一直讲义气的嘛，我刚来的时候只认识你和牙膏，Jay美容院的工作还是你介绍的。你爸死了，你还继续给我们交房租。”

“他活着我也没要过他钱，我的钱都是我自己凭本事赚的。他死不死没差啦。”

“我的意思是，以后房租我可以付自己那部分，总用你的也不太好。要是牙膏出不起，我帮他垫也没问题，我和他从小认识，不用分那么清楚。再说，Jay开的薪水蛮高。”

“听说他很好骗，当他面打一次飞机就能得一千块？”

“一千五，而且打个飞机他还觉得亏待了你，是蛮蠢的。”

“美元？”

“台币啦，”香港笑，“要是美元我早就发达了。”

“我看那老X养的整天讲洋文，还以为拿得出美元嘞。台币也可以啊，操，打个飞机就能拿一千五，男生嘛，又不吃亏。要早知道这老孔雀脑子这么不清楚，上回撞他的车就该狠狠敲一笔。妈的，粉红色车，恶心死了，”红鱼突然想起什么，用手肘撞撞香港，“哎，今天那个香港来的，有没有搞头？”

香港本来一直跟着笑，听到最后一句突然哑了火。他转着杯子，说：“没有吧，他一看就很聪明，算计他划不来。”

香港想起今天隔着玻璃杯看的那一眼，方启宏在苏打水的气泡里亮闪闪的。

他突然想走，想离开这，想去找方启宏。

“我要走了。”

红鱼抽出两支烟，分香港一支，帮他点上火。“这么早？”

“约了人。”

“谁？上次的不是甩掉了？可惜，她还蛮正的诶。”

香港咬着过滤嘴，笑道：“这次的也很正啊。”

台北的街道是高龄的树，分出许许多多枝杈，早两年香港就把这个城市走熟了，闭着眼都能记住路。从这条主动脉拐进去，前边有毛细血管，通向方启宏暂居的公寓。香港愿意把它看成是一具庞大身体的无名指，可以套一枚婚戒，样子也最漂亮。

热度并没有因为下雨而褪干净，香港站在亮着灯的五楼对岸，面对狭窄的马路来回踱步，他来得急，气半天喘不匀，又出了不少汗，如果用手伸进他胸腔摸摸那些紧张的器官，会以为他是个没经验的新手。

红鱼给的烟在上捷运前就抽完了，就剩手指上还有烟草味，他没约任何人，却还是像有约一样枯等。

他去钓鱼的时候总能钓上来东西，因为他有耐心，可以一天天地钓下去。

楼道门咔哒一声响。

香港下意识往五楼看，灯还亮着。

楼道门先吐出一个肚子，紧接着又吐出剩下的袁先生。

不出香港所料，一看到他，袁先生就说：“你怎么又出来了？”

“我哥让我出来的，帮他买啤酒。”香港越过面前的马路，过去扶住即将关上的楼道门。

“你手上连啤酒都没有，”袁先生掏出手机，“我要问问你哥。”

“哎哎，别问，”香港赶快缩进门里，“我马上回去。”

电梯坏了，香港折上楼梯。他停在四楼，不知道上去了该怎么办，敲了门又要说什么。他毫无计划，想到了方启宏，就马不停蹄跑过来了。香港知道，自己对红鱼他们还是有些生气，但他和他们混太久，这次才离开几公里，就开始有戒断反应。

他站在四楼，想，我还是回去吧。

方启宏在这个时候出现了，还是穿着下午那一身，提着酒瓶，脚上踩着拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒走下来。他身上缠着一股馥郁的酒味，影子慢慢盖过仰着头的香港。

“袁先生给我打电话，说你又出去了，让我叫你回家。”方启宏说。

方启宏说话语速明显比下午慢，香港不知道这种状态的方启宏还能不能记起他。

他跟着红鱼锻炼出的敏锐嗅觉提醒他，这是个机会。

“我是香港，你还记得我吗？”

“我不喜欢这个名字。”

香港的心沉下去又浮上来，他拼命翻找可以说的话，能让方启宏明白，又不至于吓到这个文明人。

“你不喜欢这个名字，但你可以试着喜欢我，”香港说，“我是不怎么诚实，但我不会骗你。”

方启宏稍微歪了歪头，这让他下午营造出的稳重形象变成了一只刚出生的萨摩。他看了一会儿香港，转过身，啪嗒啪嗒往上走。

香港屏住呼吸。

方启宏走没两级就停了下来，扭过头等香港。

“没关系，我不怕被骗。”

tbc


End file.
